


Red Apples and Mirrors

by zeerogue



Series: Voltron A/B/O Fairytales [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Snow White AU, smutty fairytales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Mage Prince Lance enjoys his time in both shady dark alleys and the shady underskirts of his kingdom's brothels, but a mysterious servant catches his eye and suddenly settling down sounds delicious.





	Red Apples and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I had a much more serious idea for Snow White, then I decided I hadn't written a certain type of sex scene in a while and scrapped it for this nastiness. 
> 
> World Stuff:  
Omegas: Male have an omega slit, kind of like a vagina. Female's have a vagina. Both easier to get pregnant. Males can get others pregnant, but not easily. Heats about once a month.  
Betas: Usually just basic anatomy and average fertility.  
Alphas: Males have larger erections and balls and knots. Females have internal testicles, but a large erection and knot and have difficulty getting pregnant. High fertility for getting someone pregnant. Ruts usually triggered, but at least once a year.

**Red Apples and Mirrors**

**(A Klance A/B/O Oneshot)**

**By: ZeeRogue**

  
  


It was not a strange sight to see the youngest prince strolling into the Lighted District. A simple black cloak did little to cover his splendor. The confident charm he presented with the many courtesans of the streets could only come from an alpha that knew he had the fortune to back up his knot. Yes, Prince Lance was a renowned philanderer across the kingdom. However, though the castle overlooked his behavior happy to have the gossip over the worry of their neighbor's war, and the middle class stayed blind far too busy kissing asses that had little interest in being plundered but enjoyed it all the same, it was those in the back streets that knew the prince well enough that they could almost stage their mornings around when the young prince would extract himself from his favorite brothel jaunting with a lighter step to the market having loaded into at least half a house’s best courtesans.

That morning, Lance hesitated in the main sitting room of his favorite brothel, The Seven Dwarfs, in which there were only ever seven courtesans available, the best of the best in Lance’s opinion. He was being fed by a female beta only half dressed and half listening to the house mother’s complaints. Instead, Lance found his eyes trained on a servant cleaning the floors of the next room, viewable through a large archway. Like the house mother, he had muscles, but not quite as beefy as Shiro’s as most omegas weren't' blessed to pull off such a look. And the servant was most definitely an omega as he wore a protective collar around his neck. He was pretty and handsome the same way a wolf running in the wild was, but he wasn’t in the wild. He was on his knees scrubbing the floor looking like he was doing a better job of washing himself instead. 

The omega’s loose fitting shirt left nothing to the imagination when he bent over to scrub at the dirtied floor, most likely a product of Lance himself. The prince paid good money to have the courtesans anywhere he wanted within the brothel. Lance’s groin stirred watching as each of the servant's movements made his firm pecs jiggle. Lance wanted to sink his teeth into them. He wanted to lavish his tongue across that pale skin and take up a pink nipple between his lips to suckle like a newborn babe. When the servant lifted their hands to wring out the towel, their wet shirt slipped and clung to all the wrong places which were the right places for Lance. The shirt was white and translucent when wet and Lance got a better look at those nipples and the inviting lines of his collarbone. The servant wetted his towel once more and turned away from the archway to clean behind him. They were wearing the male omega fashion of a short skirt over hide breeches, but the hem of the skirt had been caught in the skirt’s belt leaving the omega’s ass on display. With the cheap hide and the fact the servant was soaked in soapy water, his breeches clung to his thighs and butt showing how thick and plump they were as well as the outline of his underwear and Lance could see the omega’s bulge, too, when he leaned lower to scrub at parts of the floor further from him. 

Lance knew the show wasn’t on purpose, or so he assumed. He had seen this servant more and more lately, but Shiro never commented much on them. Still, Lance liked a bit of a tease and promised to tip Shiro handsomely the next time he visited. 

“My prince, did you hear me?”

Lance waved a hand towards Shiro’s, eyes staying on the servant. “Yes, yes, but I’ve told you to just charge the castle.”

Shiro sighed. “And I’ve been telling you that the castle refuses to pay.”

“Why?” Lance asked. 

“I already…” Shiro was cut off as the servant knocked over his water bucket on a passing courtesan. “Keith! Make yourself decent and water the flowers outside, you’re being distracting.”

The servant stood looking like a cat someone had abandoned in the rain. “Shiro, I...but there’s water all over the floor.”

“We have other servants, do as I say. Have Matt do it, he doesn't need to be tinkering downstairs all day. I don't share his bed for free.”

The servant’s hands tightened into fists at his sides and he stomped away. 

“He calls you Shiro?”

“Well, he’s not a courtesan and there’s no price you can put down for him, I told you I don’t rent virgins,” Shiro explained. 

So this Keith was a virgin. Lance tried not to make it obvious as he adjusted himself in his breeches and sat up. He hadn’t been with a virgin since he was one. He was just looking to have fun. 

“Right, well, just tell me the full amount and I’ll come with it next time.”

Shiro ripped a page out of his notebook and handed it to Lance. “I wouldn’t come with the full amount all at once. You would get robbed if you brought a carriage into this part of town. And bringing guards to escort you would be bad for business.”

“Is it really that much?” Lance looked down at the paper and whistled. “Have your prices gone up, Mother Shiro?”

“No, just your libido, my prince. Perhaps you should get yourself a mate if you have to unload that much in one night.”

Lance grumbled and pocketed the bill. “I don’t need you nagging me about mating, too. I’m the youngest of five alphas, I shouldn’t have to be the one having the backup heirs.”

"That is a conversation for the castle, my prince. Continue your morning pleasantries, I will excuse myself," Shiro said and left. 

After a morning's breakfast, Lance made himself proper and left the brothel. Now in fresh clothes with a hood pulled over his head, the servant omega sat crouched by the front flower boxes pulling wees. A few of them Lance was sure were actually the starts of new blooms, but he didn’t correct this Keith. Lance stood for a moment until the omega turned to him then smiled and waved. The omega reacted with a small wriggle of fingers before turning back and hiding more of his face with the hood of his cloak. Lance smiled wider and began his walk down the Lighted District back towards the main market road. 

The market roads were lively early in the mornings and Lance walked unbothered through the hordes of morning shoppers far more concerned with their buying needs than a prince’s walk of shame. It was easy enough to get to another backstreet road and Lance pulled the hood of his own cloak over his head as he entered it.

It wasn’t only his frequent and fruitful visits to brothels that made Lance famous in the backstreets. As the youngest alpha son of the royal family, Lance was allowed to delve into personal interests. He was fair with fighting and was helpful with inventions, but he found his true calling in magics. He apprenticed with their own castle’s mage for many years before being allowed his own lab. The ingredients used in such things were hard to come by in quantity when you wanted quality and it was best to have a trusted source. Those that sold in the Shadow District, Lance trusted most. It wasn’t death that scared them, but what their clients could do to them that would make death a sweet relief. 

“Oh, if it isn’t our young mirror fanatic,” croaked an old woman’s voice.

Lance turned to the wrapped woman sitting on a blanket outside a small gray hovel. “Good morning, madam. Do you have new wares for me? You do know I love a good mirror.”

“I’m sure you don’t need that many to look at that handsome face of yours,” the lady said but pulled off a blanket to showcase rows of glass and frames. 

Lance looked over them. “I haven’t the time for such large frames and you’ll charge me prettily for them, I know you. Do you perhaps have something smaller? I’ve been interested in working on ratios.”

“Got this in,” the lady said and presented Lance with a hand mirror. “It comes with the whole set, brush and all.”

“Hah, this was smaller than I was thinking of working with, but the design is simple. If anything, I might enjoy it as a gift. How much, a silver?” Lance asked flipping the mirror in his hand. 

The lady poked out a hand from her wrappings. “Two for the set.”

“Oh my, you certainly know how to bargain,” Lance said and pulled out a coin from his sleeve with a bright smile. “One gold it is.”

The lady took it returning the look. “You are much too kind, my boy.”

“Tell your son to bring something interesting for my next shopping trip and that gold will be worth it,” Lance said and winked, waving goodbye. 

It was another few hours before Lance waved down a carriage with a basket of fresh ingredients under one arm. He joked with the gaggle of ladies inside as the driver hurried to cart him back to the castle. He paid their fare as he walked with guards to the gate. As usual, Lance was nagged by his eldest sister and old tutors and saddened when second breakfast was nowhere to be seen. But, he entertained his niece and nephew and played his part for the rest of the day before, by witch light, he made his way to his lab. 

Prince Lance had a nickname, the Mirror Prince. Visiting royalty thought it was a jibe on his vanity, but he knew that his station was worth more than his good looks. Lance did think highly of his looks, but it was his magic that earned him the nickname. When he first started learning, Lance thought there were other worlds on the other side of mirrors. He understood this to be untrue as far as he had tested, but his fascination with them became his crux. 

Lining each wall of Lance’s lab were covered mirrors, most large, but all swirling as he passed showing both Lance's reflection and something beyond. He stopped at a few of them, waved his hand, saw his sleeping nephew, niece. He saw the knights; chambers through the commander’s window. He saw his cook friend putting the last prep work for tomorrow’s meals away and his tinker friend in her shop in the market square slaving away late into the night as always. He made a full round of the room making sure everyone was safe before finally settling into a large chair behind his main desk. He took out his new ingredients and a book and began to redo his inventory. Once done, pulled out the hand mirror set. Lance held the mirror up before him and smiled. 

“Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who’s the fairest in the land?” he asked. 

The mirror only showed back a and speckled smudged image of himself. 

Lance laughed. “What a flattering response, my new friend, but I think you are wrong.”

The memory of pale skin, ebony hair, and pink nipples brought Lance back to that morning. He rubbed at his crotch and promised himself another visit to The Seven Dwarfs that week. 

🍎

Lance knew Shiro found him annoying, but the house mother had long since grown fond of him. Besides, Lance was a prince. Even if Lance wouldn’t find it ill-suited for the owner to kick him out, there was no way Shiro would attempt it. Today his annoyance stemmed from Lance's early arrival on an odd day and the fact he had yet to begin taking workers. 

“This is not your personal playground, my prince,” Shiro reminded passing by him for the tenth time as Lance lounged in a back drawing room staring out at the setting sun setting below the cobblestone wall that fenced in the backyard. 

“You charge by the hour, your workers charge by the round. You’re still getting paid whether I’m mounting one of them or not,” Lance reminded. 

“You are a welcome and frequent patron, my prince, but this is unlike you. Is something the matter at the castle?” Shiro asked. 

Other than the hints his parents had begun looking for a suitor for him, no, Lance didn’t have a problem with the castle. “I’m not paying you for a therapy session, Shiro. Last time you coerced me into letting you mount me.”

"It was an honor, I assure you," Shiro said. "Besides, it made you stop thinking about your woes."

"I couldn't think at all. I couldn't move," Lance reminded. 

There was a bit of mirth in Shiro's black eyes when he responded. “I’m the mistress of this brothel now, I won’t do that. But if there is one of my seven you would like to start the evening out with, I could ask them to come down and warm you up. They’re not quite ready, but the company won’t do you any harm.”

Lance continued to stare out the window as the golds turned to indigo. It reminded him of a certain pair of eyes. It was their view he was hoping to get tonight. A sunset looked better from his lab. “No, that’s not what I want. None of your courtesans are my taste currently. Perhaps when midnight comes I’ll be desperate enough.”

“That almost sounds like an insult.”

Lance chuckled. “Not at all, I just have a particular craving that can’t be satisfied. Those rare ones. Did my gifts arrive?”

“Yes, we have stationed a few of those mirrors as you requested. It is an honor to be part of your experiment,” Shiro said. 

“It’s just extra security, both for me and for your establishment. This is my favorite brothel after all. I’m glad you agreed to it.”

Shiro looked out towards the window as well, face seeming troubled. “Well, I wouldn’t mind more security. And you paid handsomely for it.”

“It’s enough payment if it can truly keep you safe,” Lance said and sighed as he continued to watch the window. 

As Shiro turned to leave, the sound of the older omega’s heels clicking away, Lance noticed a figure appear in the backyard. Lance’s mood brightened and he scampered off the couch he’d taken occupancy of to rush out to the back. 

Lowering a pail into the brothel’s well, Lance watched the servant, Keith. He was once again in ill-fitting cheap fabrics, but such was the costume for servants. A courtesan’s job was to be visible and they hashed out large sums of their earnings to get good threads. Still, Lance thought something finer would suit the omega who teased him with a gallant view of his chest and a hint of nipples as he leaned over the well. 

Lance leaned against the ivy-covered wall of the brothel and watched the servant with amusement. He was pouting and frowning as he adjusted the pail and fumbled with the lever to lower it and bring it back up. Every task was met with uncertainty, but determination. Once the bucket, now full, was raised, Keith reached out for it and Lance worried, briefly, if he would need to rescue the omega from falling in the well. Instead, Keith managed to swat at the bucket and it swung away from him then back. Keith reached for it, but instead of catching it with his outstretched hand, the omega managed to tip it. Lance watched as water poured over the inky mess that was Keith’s hair and down his pale shoulder, soaking into his clothes once more. He couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Am I so entertaining to you, Prince Lance?” the servant asked. 

Lance moved away from the wall trying to calm himself, but the warmth he felt looking at the drenched omega wouldn’t go away. “That you do. Did you know I was here?”

“You’re always here, always watching me. Should I be surprised?” 

“No, but I certainly am. You’ve noticed me watching you?” Lance asked approaching. 

The omega’s face reddened as he gave up on retrieving water and made to cover up the well again. It could have just been from the embarrassment, but either way, Lance was the cause. 

“How do I not notice?” Keith responded. 

Lance slid up next to Keith at the well and reached out to twirl a lock of Keith’s wet hair around his finger. The omega instantly pulled away. 

“Do not think you can touch me so confidently, prince,” Keith said. "Your station does not give you such approval."

Lance immediately took a step back and held up his hands. “Yes, of course. I see you are a person of pride.”

The omega crossed his arms over his wet shirt. Lance tried very hard not to stare at the pink nipples poking through having been exposed to the cold water of the well. He focused on Keith's pretty face instead. The omega looked stern, but it was a good look on him. 

“I am not a courtesan. Nor will I rent my body off the books,” Keith stated. 

That Lance had guessed, but the thought of sharing this omega with others didn’t please Lance. He’d come to realize that since the last time he visited The Seven Dwarfs. He glanced at the pail that Keith had failed to fill. 

“No, I wouldn't even rent you as a servant. You’re awful at chores.”

“I’m not used to them, I’m trying my best,” Keith argued and truly looked ashamed. 

Lance scoffed. “Not use to them? Even lower royalty can fetch a simple pail of water…”

Lance trailed off watching fear cross the omega’s face. Interesting. Perhaps this omega had been a rich man’s spoiled princess, a rich man that was only recently not so rich. That would make sense why a gorgeous omega of this age was still untouched outside of royalty. Lance slid in closer to Keith, not touching, but enough to show his interest in his scent. Keith didn’t exactly back away, but his hands were clenched as if he would fight and he glared at Lance with distrust. 

Lance smiled and lowered his voice. “Perhaps you should find a position that better suits you then. There’s plenty of room in the castle.”

Keith’s eyes widened in a hopeful violet before they darkened in distrust once more. “I won’t be a mistress even to a prince.”

Prideful. Lance wished he could hate the trait, but he only found himself more attracted to this omega. It had been years since he’d tried to seduce someone. It was easier just to go to a brothel for one night situations. However, he didn’t think he’d be satisfied with just one night from Keith. There were things he wanted to do with this omega that could take years to satisfy. But, mating, particularly someone he barely knew and who would not be supported by the council was a little much at the current time. 

Lance leaned away and looked Keith up and down with a sigh. “Every time I see you, you’re sopping wet, but not the way I want you to be. One day, I promise, you’ll be wet for me.”

Instead of looking disgusted or ashamed, Keith only raised a brow at Lance’s words and leaned his hip against the well smirking. “Really? Well, I promise you I won’t be your mistress, little prince.”

“Little?” Lance gasped. “I am by no means--”

Keith chuckled and lifted the long strands of his hair to twist out the water revealing his neck only covered by the protective collar. “Oh, I’ve seen it, Prince Lance. Many times, doing many things. I do live in a brothel. It is neither your gold or your knot I find small. Currently, it's your honor. There will be no repeat. I won’t be your mistress.”

Lance glared at the omega’s back as they retreated back inside the brothel. He glared at him through the window he’d been watching through. Keith went to lounge on the couch Lance had occupied, laid out like royalty biting into the spread of patron fruits there until Shiro showed up and shooed him away. And the prince continued glared at nothing as he waited for his cock to soften. 

Lance had seen Keith around the brothel, but he’d never been so close to him, close enough to smell the smoky apple scent that grew sweeter when he teased Lance back. And he did tease back. He was prideful but open to dancing with Lance. Keith's goals, Lance wasn't sure of, only that Keith would not be his mistress.

The prince cursed as he left the brothel and headed into the market. 

That night, he palmed himself to the thought of black inky hair sliding through his fingers. 

🍎

The next day, Lance showed up at The Seven Dwarfs just after breakfast. Shiro looked down at him from behind spectacles dressed in just a corset and a black robe tied hastily at the waist. His expression was annoyed, and Lance was reminded that omegas could kick his ass just as well as his alpha brothers. Still, he shot a charming smile at the house mother.

“Beautiful as ever, Shiro. Mornings do you wonders.”

Shiro leaned against the doorframe, muscles bulging beneath the thin fabric of his robe as he stared down at Lance. “Don’t flatter me, prince. I usually only see you this early if you’re leaving my business, not showing up on my doorstep all rosy-cheeked like some first-timer to a brothel.”

Lance laughed nervously. “What, I can’t just come to visit? You can charge me if you’d like, but I don’t plan to stay very long.”

“What’s your business? I didn’t think you’d taken a fancy to any of my seven outside of which will suit your knot the best.”

“Who says one has taken my fancy?”

Shiro eyed the package Lance was very obviously holding. “You got a present there. Unless you’re telling me you’re here to pay off your bill.”

Lance sighed. “Alright, alright, you got me. Is Keith here?”

Shiro’s eyes flashed and he took up even more of the doorframe. “Oh no. You may be my prince, but you’re not dirtying that boy. I already told you.”

“Protective much,” Lance pointed out. “Isn’t he old enough to make his own decisions? Besides, I don’t plan on just trying to slip a knot where it’s wet. I find him genuinely on my mind. I even brought a courting gift.”

“A courting gift?” came a voice and Keith’s head popped up from behind Shiro. 

Lance’s heart fluttered. Keith looked like he’d woken up not long before, still in his nightgown that was translucent when the light hit it just right. His hair was a rat’s nest and there was a flush to his pale face. He held an apple in one hand with a few bites taken out of it. 

“Keith, I told you to stay back and I would help you dress later,” Shiro argued. 

Keith rolled his eyes and took another bite of his apple. “I can get dressed just fine on my own now. Besides, I saw the little prince coming and it looked like he had gifts.”

“Were you expecting him?” Shiro asked Keith. 

Keith glanced at Lance then grinned at Shiro shrugging an exposed shoulder slipped free of the gown. “Maybe.”

Shiro turned back to Lance, a forced smile on his face. “Excuse me, my prince, for just one moment. I need to speak to my servant.”

Lance waited with his ear pressed against the door as Shiro and Keith argued inside. He couldn’t exactly make out what they were saying, but a giddiness rose in his chest. It seemed he hadn’t read the young omega wrong. Either Keith would give into Lance’s advances or Lance would end up at the omega’s mercy and Lance was positive both situations would end with him buried deep in Keith’s cunt. 

Shiro finally opened the door again and stepped aside. “You may present your gift, Prince Lance.”

Lance beamed and held out the package to Keith. “Careful, some of it is breakable.”

From the package, Keith pulled out the hand mirror and comb set Lance had bought from the Shadow District not too long ago. The omega seemed confused by the gifts. Lance knew they were old but they still held an antique beauty. And he’d done great work on them. 

“Ah, they’re enchanted. I’m a mage after all,” Lance explained. 

“Really? Can you show me what they do?” Keith asked. 

Lance chuckled. “If you would allow, I could brush that bird’s nest you call hair for you.”

Keith glared at Lance but held out a hand to pull Lance inside. 

“Hey, wait.”

“He’s my guest now and he’s just going to brush my hair. Don’t have a conniption, Shiro,” Keith yelled behind him as he pulled Lance down to the basement, a part of the brothel patrons weren’t allowed in usually. It was where the in house servants slept and since they weren’t for rent, patrons didn’t need to go down there. 

There was a basement window in Keith’s room that faced the front of the establishment, but it was mostly obscured by a bush. Lance hesitated following Keith inside. A courtesan’s room was one thing, but this was an omega he had no connection with and a virgin at that. He felt wrong and amazing being invited inside. And proud when he spotted one of the enchanted full-length mirrors he’d given to the establishment to experiment with magical security. 

Keith let go of Lance’s hand and moved to a vanity that was far fairer than any furniture Lance would expect in a servant’s quarters. The omega laid out the brush set on the vanity then took a seat on a stool, back straight, waiting patiently. Lance was slow in approaching Keith. He looked at the array of brushes and picked one up. He laid his hand gently against Keith’s hair. When he was sure the omega wouldn’t snap at him, he began brushing. The first few strokes were met with silence and then, slowly, ivys began to interweave with Keith’s hair, flower buds blooming along the vines. 

“It puts flowers in my hair?” Keith asked. 

“Yes. It’s a simple enchantment, but a flower has never made anyone sad,” Lance explained. 

And yet, the reflection of Keith Lance saw as Keith held the hand mirror up to look at Lance’s work showed a held back sadness. 

“Do you not like it?” Lance asked. 

“I’ve never been much of a flower person,” the omega answered. 

Lance had a solution for that. He lifted up a comb next and slid it through Keith’s hair. The ivy was replaced by strings of silver and small crystals. Keith’s eyes glittered as Lance worked starting to add braids to the top of Keith’s hair and one thick one in the back. 

“It looks like a crown,” Keith said in awe. 

Slowly, so slowly, Lance leaned down and pressed the ghost of a kiss to Keith’s exposed shoulder, not touching him. The omega’s breath caught, but he did not berate Lance for the closeness. Lance pulled the gown into place so it covered Keith appropriately, but stayed bent looking into the hand mirror with Keith. 

Lance kept his voice soft. “Do you like gifts, sweet omega?” 

Keith tilted his face away, shame showing in his eyes. 

“There’s no shame if you do. I could shower you with them if you like.”

“Prince, my answer stays the same. Just as with money, you can’t buy my body with gifts and favors. I know I may be spoiled now, but a long time ago, I did know what it was like to have nothing. I refuse to go back to that. Our desires may overlap, but I swear I will be the winner in this little game you have presented me with, prince,” Keith said. 

“Is this a game?” Lance asked. 

Keith placed the mirror down and took a deep breath. “For you, perhaps, but not for me.”

Such words left Lance feeling sour, but the omega turned in his seat and reached out to gently graze fingers against Lance’s cheek then down his neck, the lightest of touches, the lightest of scentings. Lance could taste the smoky apple scent, now sweeter, that came from Keith. 

“I will reward more gifts if you wish to continue your pursuit, little prince.”

Lance knew a dismissal when he heard one, but the scent of the omega and the thought of more rewards left Lance lightheaded enough he barely knew his day had gone by as he made his way once more to his lab. 

Until the late hours, Lance tried to work, but the feel of a soft caress beneath his skin wouldn’t leave. He stared long and hard at his mirror covered walls, at the hundreds upon hundreds of lust lorned alphas that looked back at him. Becoming a regular in the Lighted District had been a way for him to avoid the hardships of romances when he was such a young prince and a love that would be respected would be hard to find. He could always just mate an omega without the blessing of the council, but what lover would be worthy of that? They’d have to be lovers first. And Lance was a proper adult, as his parents kept reminding him. A proper lover would do him just fine. 

Still, Lance ached. 

Lance stood and moved to a contraption he had his tinker friend set up for him. Much like a book, there were pages, but they were frames and covered 360 degrees of the contraption. Lance flipped through them, most sill empty, but a few frames held mirrors, some holding multiples while others held a full sheet. He stopped at one, newly cleaned and coated in Lance’s magic. Behind it were a dozen more just like it. A full-sized mirror. Lance removed it from its frame and leaned it against his desk then waved his hand across it. 

The surface of the mirror shifted, rippling like water until a different reflection appeared. A flipped image of the room he’d been invited into that morning came into view. Sat at the vanity just as Lance had left him was Keith. Lance couldn’t hear anything through the mirror, but he could see Keith slowly undoing the braids Lance had put into his hair, fingers caressing the crystals and silver stringers before they disappeared beneath his touch. Keith lifted the comb to his hair and brushed it through, entertained for a long amount of time as Lance stood quietly observing him. It made him happy that the omega enjoyed his gift. 

Keith stood from the vanity, ebony hair satisfyingly fluffed out, and came to stand in front of the large mirror. For a moment, Lance’s breath caught. There was always a chance Lance could be seen from the connected mirror, but if Keith noticed him, he didn’t seem to mind. The omega was back in the nightgown from this morning and Lance realized just how thin it was. 

Keith seemed to be observing himself in the mirror, first, just turning one way then the next. Then, he began to run his hand along his body. Lance watched the omega’s hand, firm but with dainty fingers. It rubbed along his collarbone then up to his neck where he played with the protective collar. Lance felt himself tighten in his pants. The thought he might see Keith’s bare and unmarked neck was as delectable as him presenting a cunt in heat. 

Instead of the collar, Keith went for the ribbon at the front of his nightgown. He loosened it revealing his collarbone then shimmied the sleeves down his arms. He pulled one whole arm out of a sleeve revealing his sternum and one full nipple while the other stayed tantalizingly close to the ruffles that made up the collar of the gown. Keith lightly touched the exposed nipple. His face scrunched up, head tilted back, and his lips parted for a moment as Lance watched but couldn't hear his moan. 

Lance reached for his pants and loosened the ties at their front, lazily beginning to palm himself as he watched. 

Keith removed his fingers and brought them to his lips. He pushed his tongue out and licked at them until they were sticky and then brought them back to his nipple purposefully rubbing them in circles. It didn’t take long for his nipple to harden. He did the same to the other above the fabric making the spot translucent then gave his pec a firm squeeze. 

Lance went for his shirt and removed it then began rubbing at his own chest. 

Keith’s hands slid down his body, over hips, and between thick thighs. He turned and pulled the fabric taut over his butt and Lance got the outline of his undergarments as well as another look at the plumpness of his ass. Keith seemed to consider something for a moment and moved his finger between his butt cheeks just enough to crease the fabric then stood up straight. He removed his arm from the other sleeve and let the nightgown fall to the floor as he walked back to the vanity. 

Lance moaned, a plea on his lips for the omega to return. 

For a long moment, Keith stood at his vanity. Lance could tell he was touching his chest again, but his back, and what a glorious back it was, blocked the prince’s view. Instead, he got to watch the omega’s ass twitch and swish with the touches, clad only in skimpy silk panties in a style popular with the courtesans, but in white. Keith reached for his hips and tugged at one of the ties that held the panties up and Lance watched as a full cheek was revealed. In the candlelight of the room, Lance couldn’t get every definition and tone in Keith’s body, but he knew the omega was as hard as he was soft. He had muscle with just enough fat that Lance could imagine what it would feel like to press his fingers into it, his teeth, his cock. 

Keith slid a hand into the back of his panties. He wiggled them for a moment before pulling them back out and stared at his fingers. Lance quaked. He couldn’t see it, but he could guess slick had gathered there. 

Keith grabbed the mirror off the vanity and suddenly moved to his bed in full view of the mirror. He placed the hand mirror down on the bed and climbed over it so it laid between his knees. The omega loosened the other side of his underwear and threw them aside. Lance’s mouth watered as Keith’s length was freed. From experience, Lance knew omega men were typically small in dick sizes, but from his early days with Shiro, he knew that was not always true. Though not like Lance’s own, Keith didn’t have anything to feel unconscious about, especially not when he was hard. It was a pretty color and had a cute curve and Lance knew he’d be able to get a good grip on it. 

The omega took his dick in one hand and pressed it against his stomach, rubbing up and down a few times as he touched his chest with his other hand. He mostly played with his nipples, but gave his pecs a firm squeeze every few seconds, eyes fluttering closed with pleasure. Eventually, Keith moved that hand across a hip then cupped his balls, small and high hanging as an omegas' were, and squeezed them as he began to stroke his dick with his whole hand. The tip wept and Lance could see the occasional glint of candlelight reflected off slick running between Keith’s thighs. 

Keith stopped stroking himself and ran his hands between his thighs. He moved one hand behind him and spread his legs further. With the other hand, he lifted the hand mirror and seemed to be inspecting something. 

Lance stared at Keith feeling frustrated he couldn’t see more, but knowing he shouldn’t be seeing any of this at all. Then, his lust ladened mind reminded him what exactly the omega was holding. _ His _ mirror. Keith was doing such acts holding the hand mirror Lance had given him. Lance waddled to his desk and found a sheet of reflective glass about the size of the hand mirror he'd been working on and came back to stand in front of the full length one. Taking a deep breath, Lance waved a hand over the smaller glass and a new image appeared in it. His cock twitched and he had to pull his breeches down to let it free at the sight that was revealed to him. 

Keith had two slicked up fingers in his ass, his wet cunt mostly visible behind his balls. Lance held the smaller mirror close to his dick as he began stroking himself. Keith started slowly gyrating his hips as he fucked two fingers into his ass. Glancing at the large mirror, Lance could see the omega had gotten lost in pleasure. It took a few seconds before Keith regained himself. He pulled his fingers out of his ass and moved his hand to his omega slit. 

Lance watched in the smaller mirror as Keith spread the folds, a small rivulet of slick running out and distorting a corner of the mirror. He reached his other hand below him from the front and felt at his insides. They were a bit puffy and a strong flushed color like they had already been fucked only a few minutes before, but there were no other signs of such activity which meant this was the cunt of an omega who was about to go into heat. 

Glancing into the large mirror, Lance could see the realization dawning on Keith’s face as well. He guessed that was what the omega was trying to check this whole time. Keith smiled, though and wiggled his hips almost excitedly. 

Lance looked back down at the smaller mirror just in time to see Keith slip one finger into his hole, just one, and begin to feel his sensitive walls with it. He wiggled his hips as he quickened the pace of his fingers. Lance glanced between both mirrors as he continued to stroke his dick, knowing he was drooling over the exclusive sight. Keith was beautiful looking so frustrated and turned on, but seeing what he was actually doing to himself, so naughty and yet not enough, made Lance ache. He wanted so badly to stretch Keith on his tongue then bury in deep. He also wanted to watch an inexperienced and desperate Keith writhe on his dick begging to be touched. 

Keith finally added a second finger into his hole and more and more dribbles of slick began to cover the mirror distorting Lance’s view. He didn’t attempt to wipe it off, knowing he couldn’t and not wanting to risk losing the view if he touched the mirrors' surface again. Keith looked desperate, though, and before Lance really understood what was coming, the image of Keith’s cunt lowering onto the mirror had him cumming across both mirrors 

When Lance caught his breath, he put the hand mirror down and stared at the reflection of his own disgusting self. He stared hard, wanting so badly to berate himself for seeing such a private scene and enjoying it. This wasn’t what he had paid Shiro to put up the mirrors for. It wasn’t what he had given Keith that gift for. Yet, the only thought Lance could focus on was that he was going to figure out how to fuck Keith through the mirror once the omega was his. 

🍎

Over the next week, Lance brought more courting gifts to the brothel. The first day, Shiro once again blocked Lance’s entrance and there was no Keith to come interfere. Keith was indisposed for the moment and Lance understood that meant the omega was in heat. Which wasn’t something you wanted to tell the alpha trying to court them, but Lance was a prince. There were hundreds of servants in the castle and many of them omegas. It wasn’t strange to catch their scent walking by the servant quarters. He’d even caught two finding relief in each other in the barn once. So, Lance did the proper thing and left his gift with Shiro to give to Keith then proceeded to shower the brothel with more gifts delivered by footmen over the duration of the week. 

Corsets, silks, pastries, wines -- anything Lance could find in the market Lance sent to The Seven Dwarfs. He would have even gone to his own share of the royal vaults if he could get away with gifting such fine artifacts to the location of a brothel. However, Lance didn’t need his family and the council thinking he had finally fallen for one of the courtesans on the streets. It wasn’t hard to figure out Lance was interested in someone, though. 

On a weekend afternoon, Lance appeared once more at Shiro’s door. The house mother took one look at Lance then stepped aside. 

“Hello, Patron,” Shiro greeted. 

Lance took one step back and grinned awkwardly. “Actually, I kind of forgot you opened earlier on weekends. I would have come earlier, but I couldn’t get away from my work?”

“You’re not here for the pleasures my house provides?” Shiro asked, but he looked wary. 

Lance grinned. “Oh, no, your house can definitely provide me with the pleasure I seek, but it is not a pleasure I can pay for. Is Keith here?”

Shiro looked surprised. “You’re truly so interested in that boy? I thought the gifts from your footmen were simply a way for you to distance yourself from him.”

Lance frowned. “No, I did so as a sign of respect for the indisposition your servant found themselves in.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “So you knew.”

“Of course. I know the code of your house well, Shiro.”

“Alright, but I can’t have you standing out front, prince. Make your way to the back and I will see if Keith is interested in seeing you.”

Lance agreed and saw himself past a side fence and into the backyard. He waited by the well for his omega to appear. It only took a few minutes before Lance heard the back door open. He didn’t dare turn around as memories of what he’d seen in the mirror that night replayed. For once he didn’t trust himself not to pull the omega into his arms. The pain was real as he stood there and waited for Keith to come to his side, that smokey apple scent now with a hint of post-heat musk simmering beneath his skin. 

“Prince Lance,” Keith called. 

Lance turned. He couldn’t help but smile seeing a fine silk ribbon braided into Keith’s hair from the collection he’d sent over and one of the hardier leather corsets covering his torso making him look less like an ill-dressed servant. The look never really fit him. 

“I see you’re wearing some of the gifts I left. I hope this means you accepted them all,” Lance greeted. 

“Yes, of course, most as soon as my indisposition would allow,” Keith answered. 

Lance raised a brow. “Most? Did some displease you?”

A flush blossomed on Keith’s face and he turned away. “No, not at all. A few...a few I took right away against Shiro’s advice.”

Lance blushed as well. That meant Keith had most likely held many of his gifts in his nest. He’d held Lance’s scent while in heat. It was basically admitting that Keith considered him his alpha already and it made Lance so incredibly happy. He took a step closer and lowered his voice. 

“And why would you do such a thing, my beautiful Keith?”

Keith looked away. “You don’t need to flatter me, little prince. I didn’t wish the courtesans to believe these were gifts for them. They’ve got quite naughty hands, though I believe you know that.”

Lance chuckled. “Certainly they’re not the only ones.”

Keith gasped at the accusation but didn’t look offended. Instead, he grinned and took a step closer to Lance. If Lance reached out, he could hold Keith, scent him properly, make sure every patron in that house knew this servant belonged to someone they could only wish to be. 

“I have a gift for you, prince,” Keith said, his voice a whisper as he glanced up at Lance from long thick lashes. 

Lance’s heartbeat picked up. If an omega gifted back then the courting was effective and could be known. 

From the pocket of his skirt, Keith pulled out a large shiny red apple. He took Lance’s hand by the cuff on his wrist and placed the apple in it. Lance stared at the apple confused, but he shouldn’t have expected anything grand when he was courting a servant. Food was perfectly acceptable especially if this was from the omega’s own plate. 

“This is a special apple, prince,” Keith said, his voice, though still masculine, dainty like a teasing feather as he leaned in. “I kept it with me over the week. I kept it very close, Little Prince~.”

Lance shivered. His mouth watered and he swallowed it down, careful with his expression as he glanced at the apple in his hand then at Keith. The haughty and challenging look Keith had told Lance this virgin omega was not soft or innocent. 

Lance grinned and stepped forward. The omega stepped back. Again, he moved forward and again Keith stepped back. Lance continued until he had Keith backed up against the ivy of the brothel and stared down the few inches between them. Keith didn’t look afraid. The parting of his red lips told Lance he was anticipating. Lance caged him in with one arm, careful not to touch him no matter how badly he wanted to. Then, he held the apple between them, a breath's length from Keith’s lips. 

“Taste it,” Lance commanded. 

There was no hesitation as Keith pushed out his tongue and swiped it along the bright red skin. He sighed softly as he did it again then leaned forward to place a kiss to it before using just the tip of his tongue to lick. He glanced at Lance between seconds of closing his eyes and enjoying the taste of himself on the apple. 

Lance groaned and pulled the apple away. He brought the other side of the apple to his lips and bit into it. A satisfying crisp snap came as the sweetness of the apple flooded Lance’s taste buds, but there was something more. Lance swallowed the piece and licked at a strip of the skin taking in the flavor of Keith on the apple. It was like a sweet poison and he imagined how Keith had gotten it there, thinking of him, his alpha. 

Lance held the apple close to his face and looked down at Keith. The servant was flushed, breathing harder. If he didn’t have the smell of the apple so close, he was sure he would get a new wave of Keith’s slick. 

“You play a dangerous game here, Keith.”

Keith leaned his head back against the wall showing his collarbone and scoffed. “It’s a game you can only lose if you give up, prince. I’m the only one in any danger. My answer is still the same.”

Lance stepped back and let the omega slip away from him. Keith paused, pressed his thumb against his lips then rubbed his thumb against Lance’s neck. The prince’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch. When he opened them, Keith was already headed back inside. 

Lance sighed. What was he supposed to do? He’d learned long ago not to fall so easily to omega charms, but here he was. It really wasn’t losing though. 

He took another bite of the apple. 

🍎

The anxiety of the day’s work laid heavy on Prince Lance as he made his way to his lab. Years ago, their neighboring kingdom, Daibazaal, had been split in two. The new ruling branch, Mamora, had taken over the border and so grew strong with trade, but their forces had always been small. They had won their independence with that small force and it looked as if they were bound to win again with the alliances they had made. But, the old kingdom gained strength and wanted their lands back. Lance’s kingdom had mostly stayed out of the way continuing to trade as they could between both kingdoms. The capital and most populated areas were far from the border. Still, as the war between these two kingdoms came to an end, it only got worse and they needed to make plans for evacuees. After all, one battle, even small, could change everything. 

The prince did not wish to think about tyrannical Daibazaal deciding their old lands weren’t enough and invading his home next if luck reign poor and they won. There was proof that had been their intention before Mamora rose. He thought about his niece and nephew having to grow up in such a time and it brought sadness to his heart. His own birth had come at the tail end of it during his grandparents’ reign. He didn’t want his own children to feel such fear. 

Lance paused as he opened the door to his lab. He hadn’t thought about having children since his childhood infatuation when he first presented as alpha. The prince sighed as his eyes landed on the basket of shiny red apples he’d begun collecting on instinct sitting on his desk. They were from the kingdom’s gardens, a particular tree he passed every day. He knew he was just hoarding them for an omega. For Keith. Lance picked one up and examined it. For a proper courting, wanting to provide after an omega returned his gifts was natural, but he couldn’t do it openly. Keith was a servant. And in a brothel. Only mating him without permission would gain the council’s approval because it would be too late.

Thinking about mating Keith wasn’t new either. 

Lance placed the apple back in the basket and walked along his mirrors doing the usual check. If things got worse, he’d have to make some for the border. There wouldn’t be time for mates then. 

Lance’s feet took him to his flipping wheel of mirrors and he hesitated before going to Keith’s. He removed it and placed it carefully against his desk. He hadn’t peeked on Keith since that night and it had been almost a week since he’d paid a visit to The Seven Dwarfs. All this worry had him the most concerned for those with simple lives living under Lance’s family’s protection. It was late. Lance waved his hand hoping to find Keith peacefully asleep. 

The mirror’s surface wavered and settled on a dark room. Lance darkened his lab and watched the mirror until his vision adjusted to the lighting. He could see Keith’s bed, see the edges of Keith’s form. The closed basement window didn’t give off much light even with a large moon out that night, even with being in the Lighted District. Lance pulled up a chair and curled in it watching his omega sleep unaware of the dangers from across the border. 

Lance knew he had dozed off. He dozed off multiple times only to wake himself up partially from the loudness of his dreams. However, he was startled awake by a shift in the light in his lab. With so many mirrors around, any shift was intensified and he jumped immediately looking around. There was nothing in his lab so Lance focused in on the only active mirror. The light from the window in Keith's room was brighter. 

The prince tried to shift his mirror, but the other mirror was stationary and he frowned. Keith still seemed to be asleep in bed, but something was off. Perhaps just patrons walking around the perimeters with candles, but such thoughts didn’t settle Lance’s worries. Then he saw the shift of a figure in the darkness of Keith’s room. The hand mirror Lance had gifted Keith laid on a table beside his bed and Lance hurried to grab the small mirror he had connected it to. In the reflection, he caught the glint of something sharp and silver in a large shadowed hand. 

Before Lance had time to process what he was seeing, Keith had jumped up from the bed. Lance gasped as he watched Keith slash out at the intruder with a much larger knife, almost a sword, from beneath his pillow and block with a dagger. He was amazed as Keith jumped off the bed and went at his attacker. It wasn’t until Keith had slashed across the attacker's chest with one good swing that Lance’s body finally caught up to his thoughts and he started to bang on the mirror, the smaller one shattering onto the floor. 

It wasn’t about Keith needing help. The omega looked like he could fight. Yet, Lance needed to be there with him, needed to help him. He needed to know why someone wanted to attack his omega more than why his omega had knives. Lance would have given him twenty knives if he thought he could keep Keith safe. He banged and banged and felt helpless because he was here in this giant castle with hundreds of guards and Keith was there and he couldn’t hear him or touch him. 

Lance would have been sad had this been any of Shiro’s seven, but this was more. This was more than Shiro, or his tinker friend, or his baker friend being attacked. This was like his nephew and niece being attacked, but they were innocent and couldn’t protect themselves. Lance felt desperate and useless. What was the point of this magic if it couldn’t do anything. Keith could be dead before he could even call for help. 

With that thought, Lance watched as the intruder let Keith bury his small dagger into his chest then flicked out with his own. Lance watched as that dagger slid across Keith’s cheek and down his pale throat above his protective collar. He watched as blood darkened by the shadows of the room spewed out and Keith fell back onto his bed clutching his throat. The attacker limply slinked back out of the room as the prince was stuck watching as his lover slowly died before his eyes. 

Lance banged and banged on the mirror. He couldn’t. Not Keith. He’d give up ever knowing what Keith tasted like to keep him alive. He’d give up ever meeting him. Lance leaned against the mirror feeling defeated, sobbing onto it. 

“No, no, please, mirror, mirror, please. Tell me that this image is a lie,” he cried feeling his tears slicken the surface of the mirror. 

There was a slight shift and the mirror felt oddly cold beneath him. For a moment, he stilled and then the prince was falling through a place cold and fluid but not wet, not dark yet he could see nothing. 

Eventually, Lance found himself thrown onto a blood splayed floor in the darkness of Keith’s room. Loud laughter and music rang down from the brothel above. Once upon a time, Lance would have been at such a party, none the wiser to the death that lay in the servants’ quarters. 

Lance scurried over to Keith’s side. He called upon a small light that hovered around him. Keith looked pale and horrified as he gasped shallowly, his limbs no longer struggling. Lance’s fingers barely touched the large red wound cut deep into his neck, feeling the warm blood, before Keith’s eyes fluttered shut and the body stilled movement altogether. 

“No, no, no, no,” Lance muttered and placed his whole hand against the cut. It glowed blue, but nothing changed in the body that lay beneath it. 

“Please, by all the heavens, they can’t take you away from me,” Lance begged. “If I can’t save the person I love, what use are these powers? Don't tease me with your life when you've made me fall for you.”

And he had. From the moment his attention had been caught by this omega weeks before he had truly came to desire him, he was already in love. 

Lance could feel his tears. His mentor had always told him not to be afraid to feel, not to be afraid to cry. The magic inside him grew with emotion, with desperation. Everything he used in his charms and enchantments were just catalysts for his feelings. Desperation had gotten him through that mirror, but what was stronger, what could heal Keith. 

Lance reached up and brushed Keith’s ebony bangs back. He looked so pale, whiter than snow. He kept his other hand on Keith’s neck still trying to heal him as blood coated it like a glove. The prince’s gaze paused on Keith’s lips, lips he’d never gotten to kiss, and he choked back a sob as he bent over the omega. 

“Please, Keith, I love you,” Lance whispered as he pressed his lips to Keith’s. 

Suddenly, a warm surge moved through Lance. He barely noticed his blue magic turn red. The warmth of the blood covering his hand grew warmer and then less. And then there was the pressure of lips against his own. Lance pulled away slowly to see dark violet eyes staring up at him in awe and a bloodied hand moved to lay against his face, wiping at his tears. 

“Lance? My prince, my alpha. Why do I dream of you in death?” Keith croaked, voice broken as Lance continued to heal him. 

Lance let out a soft laugh. “Am I not worthy of being an angel? I suppose not. Must mean you’re not dead, my love.”

A light blush managed to blossom on Keith’s face at the endearment. “L-love?”

Slowly, Lance lifted his hand from Keith’s throat. It looked healed, but there was still a scar on Keith’s face. Lance would rather have that then be without his omega forever. He ran a finger along it. “I thought I was too late. I thought someone had taken my lover away.”

“I’m not your lover yet, prince. Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Keith teased and pulled away to sit up. “What happened? How did you get here?”

Lance sighed and sat back on his heels. He looked over to the mirror. Its surface was still shimmering showing both the reflection of the room and his lab. 

“I wanted to check up on you. I felt anxious.”

Keith glanced at the mirror. “So you were spying on me with that mirror.”

Lance suddenly felt ashamed. “You sound like you knew.”

“I knew you worked with mirrors, I simply had some thoughts exactly how that might work,” the omega said and grinned at Lance. “Some of my ideas might have been a bit wilder.”

"They might be correct," Lance joked back, but he couldn't hold up the facade with his heart still feeling so heavy. “I simply wanted to sleep next to you. Your visage gives me comfort. Knowing you were safe made me happy. But you weren't. My mirrors have never let me through before, but when I saw that attacker, I couldn't sit still."

“Assassin,” Keith corrected. 

“An assassin, why?”

Keith sighed and stood. He looked around the room and began gathering up the signs of the fight. “What happened to them?”

“They slunk out of here before I could get through. I don’t know if they’ll get very far, you did some good damage.”

“Of course I did, but they got a lucky strike and all it takes is luck to kill someone,” Keith explained. “Does Shiro know about this?”

“No,” Lance answered and stood up now feeling confused. “It’s only been about ten minutes and it’s loud upstairs. Besides, you haven’t answered my question.”

Keith dropped the sheets into an empty basket and stood there with the moonlight of the opened window shining through his gown showing his strong frame. “Do you honestly think I’m a simple servant? I must be someone important to need a hired assassin to come after me, to be able to fight off said assassin. I don’t wish to divulge more, but, you love me, don’t you?”

The omega turned and looked at Lance looking both vulnerable and determined. 

Lance took a step towards Keith. “Yes, I love you. It was because I love you that I could even heal you. I brought you back from death, Keith. You were gone. I’ve never been able to do that before.”

Keith’s shoulders sagged and he turned around. “I may not be dead, but I’ll never be alive, not until Marmora has won. Being your lover, your sweetheart, it won’t be enough. I won’t be protected that way.”

Lance frowned then glanced at the mirror. He walked over to it and held out a hand to Keith. “Then come with me to the castle. I will personally see to your safety. I don’t have to hide you.”

Keith shook his head then pulled at his blood-soaked gown letting it fall from his body. “You don’t understand, Lance. You don’t truly know who I am.”

“You don’t truly know who I am, either, but I feel that you love me, too, even if you haven’t said it.”

“I do,” Keith agreed. “I have for an extended time, which is why I agreed to this game. I’ve told you before if your goal was simply to mount me then the only way you could lose was to stop your pursuit. I, however, have so much to lose. If you gave up on me, I’d be heartbroken and hopeless. But, if I became your lover, your mistress, there was nothing tying us together. And if we were found out, disgrace would befall me and you would be forced into something you may not want.”

Lance frowned. He was beginning to understand Keith had more baggage than he thought, but he’d always known the servant was a mystery. Still, he continued to hold out his hand. 

Keith moved to his underwear and slipped them off and came to stand a bit closer to Lance. His smell began to fill the room. 

“I will make myself perfectly clear, Prince Lance. If your love is only as deep as a brothel’s bedsheets, then take me here now, but I promise I will never enter your castle as anything less than your mate,” Keith said and removed the stained protective collar from his neck.

Lance’s eyes widened. He could feel himself react, but the fresh memories of Keith’s lifeless body kept him sane. To have Keith naked had already been hard, but to remove his collar and bare himself completely before Lance meant so much more. 

Mate. 

Lance didn’t want to think it, but he couldn’t help it. 

“I...want to,” Lance admitted, but still he held back. 

Keith turned his back to Lance and lifted his hair to bare the back of his neck, the perfect place for Lance to sink his teeth into. “Then make your choice. Give up and go back on your own and forget about tonight, push me down and mount me like a whore and I’ll take my life as payment, or take all I’m offering you.”

“I want to,” Lance repeated, “but just for a mate, why do I have to do this now? I love you, Keith, but why now? What more are you offering?”

Keith’s arms began to shake as he held his hair up and Lance thought it was from the difficulty it took him to form his response. His voice came out less strained after the damage as the healing continued, but quiet and careful. 

“If tonight you don’t mate me, you may never see me again, Lance. Another attacker could come, many have, and it was only luck that you peeped on me tonight at the right time. I could also simply be gone. Shiro could decide to whisk me off somewhere else to keep me safe. This wasn't the first time nor the first place his connections to Marmora were needed in order to hide me. The happiest thought would be that the war stops tomorrow and I can go home, go back to Marmora, and call on you properly, we can court properly, but that thought seems the most unlikely,” Keith explained. “What I am offering you isn’t all good. It’s a mate, perhaps not the best, but you’ve already claimed to love me. What I offer is a war which I’m sure your people want nothing to do with. What I am offering you is a castle to rule beside me when the time comes.”

“So, that makes you a prince.”

Keith glanced over his shoulder. “That makes me _ the _ prince. I am the heir of Mamora. Do you understand why I could never be just your lover?”

Because then Lance would be forced to mate Keith. Unless Marmora fell, it wouldn’t even be difficult for the council to agree to the arrangement. He would essentially be equal to his sister-in-law, second only to his mate, but in a whole other kingdom, their neighboring kingdom. Lance wondered if Keith was in the pile of prospective mates his parents had begun collecting. 

“So I either ignore the needs of a prince after ruining him or I mate you. You’ve tricked me, Prince Keith,” Lance said.

Keith nodded and turned back to staring at the wall still completely bare and at Lance’s mercy. “That’s why I would understand if you walked back through that mirror and ignored me.”

“I can’t do that,” Lance said. He had to help Keith, but he could easily do it without ever actually seeing the Marmora prince again. 

“You could. I saw your interest. I was interested, too, and tired of running. So I selfishly tricked you, but here we are and I want you too much to make this choice for you.”

Lance stared down at his feet and placed his outstretched hand over his chest. Honestly, there was only ever going to be one answer whether it came tonight or another. 

“I’m a fool,” Lance said then quickly approached Keith. 

The Mamoran prince yelped when Lance grabbed him by his hair and pushed him down over the bed. Lance held tight to Keith’s wrists and waited a moment for the omega to still. Keith smelled like distress, but Lance knew Keith had consented. He was waiting for an answer. Lance gave it in a painful bite burying his teeth in the back of Keith’s neck. 

Keith’s pained and pleasured moans were muffled by the mattress. Lance’s mouth was so covered in the taste of Keith’s blood he almost couldn’t smell the release of pheromones Keith gave off once the bite had settled in. After a moment, Lance removed his teeth and licked at the wound before nuzzling against the side of Keith’s face. Keith shifted his head, eyes a little glazed over as his body began the process of binding him to Lance. 

Lance licked Keith’s ear feeling Keith’s pheromones starting to take effect. He whispered, “I want you, but I’ll be damned before I mount you in such a mess.”

Keith whimpered. His body tried to follow after Lance’s when he moved away, but he ended up just flopping back onto the bed and turned to stare at Lance waiting and under the effects of a minor heat from the bite. If this hadn’t been an alpha he was already willing to mate with, Keith would be in hysterics, so Lance understood he had to be strong. He reached out for Keith and the omega climbed into his arms. He lifted the other prince up finding him heavier than he had imagined, but the omega was sturdy with muscle and that meant he was healthy. Then, Lance made his way to the still shifting mirror and stepped in. 

The moment Lance was free of the mirror, it’s surface settled to where he could only see the reflection of his own lab. He placed Keith down in the seat he’d fallen asleep in and turned for the door, but Keith grabbed his hand refusing to let go. 

“Please, Lance, I feel like I’m going crazy already,” the omega prince begged. His face was flushed, eyes finding it hard to focus and Lance knew he had to work fast or else the bite ran the risk of being rejected. 

Lance lifted Keith’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Stay patient, my love. I must make sure Shiro knows where you are and then I must clean you. Don’t forget you're covered in blood. I’ll do it gently.”

Keith shivered and let his hand fall away. With a swelling bulge, Lance hurried to his door as best he could and called for a guard. It took a moment before they appeared and Lance growled when they approached too close. 

“Have a messenger sent to The Seven Dwarfs in the Lighted District. They must tell the house mother that the apple is safe in the tower. Do this with haste and make sure I have no interruptions until morning.”

The guard nodded fervently and hurried away. Lance slammed the door and took in a deep breath full of the taste and smell of his mate. Lance turned to see Keith spread in his chair, fists clenched tightly at the arms, breathing rough. Immediately, Lance ripped off his pants feeling himself but managed to keep it together. He walked to his desk and filled a bowl with simple water then grabbed a spare cloth. 

“I should have mounted you first, but I need to clean you off. It should cool you off enough to regain your thoughts, Keith,” Lance said as he walked over to the chair. He bent down between Keith’s spread legs and wet the cloth then began to stroke at the blood drying on Keith’s skin. He tried to be gentle, but he was generous when his wipes moved across sensitive areas of Keith’s skin. 

Keith squirmed and bit his lip. Occasionally, he sighed out. Lance watched the muscles in his stomach move, his thighs tremble, his pecs jerk. Lance was eager to taste him. 

“Lance, the bite is starting to hurt,” Keith whined. 

“Don’t reject it,” Lance said and put the towel down in the bowl happy with how clean Keith looked. He placed his hands on Keith’s thighs and rubbed them. “I want to taste you, taste all of you, so let it happen. I know you’re scared.”

Keith tilted his head back, but Lance still saw a tear fall down Keith’s cheek. He lifted a hand to his omega’s face and urged him to look at him. 

“None of that. I’m not mad. I shouldn’t be mad because I get to mate the one I love. We have much to talk about, but I’m not mad. Come now, kiss me.”

Keith took in a shuttered breath then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips, his fingers just lightly tracing Lance’s jaw. Lance returned the kiss first softly then with more need. Keith’s hand slipped from his jaw to his neck and pulled Lance up to deepen the kiss, but quickly broke away for breath.

Lance chuckled, his head falling to Keith’s chest, and said, “I see you have no experience outside pleasuring yourself.”

“Your kiss was the first,” Keith admitted and stroked his fingers through Lance’s hair holding him close to his chest. “I saw how skilled you are, my prince. Will you show those things to me?”

Lance stroked Keith’s thigh and pressed a kiss to his chest. “I feel less guilty having spied on you knowing you’ve been watching me.”

“I hoped you were watching me,” Keith admitted. 

Lance nipped at one of Keith’s pecs and felt the omega tremble. “What a naughty prince. How could Shiro let you run so free.”

“He’s been protecting me for a long time, it wasn’t his first choice. Just telling him I loved you wasn’t enough to let you court me. I had to tell him about my plan. I was still love blind and I’m sure he knew.”

“It was a good trick, my omega, but are you love blind?”

“No,” Keith said with a soft smile on his flushed face as he looked down at Lance. “No, just in love.”

Lance leaned up and kissed Keith. The omega was eager to return it, but Lance moved a hand to his jaw and pressed his fingers guiding Keith. He slipped his tongue in, sucked his with Keith's, pulled back, pushed back again until Keith’s scent grew sweet. He turned Keith’s head and licked a stripe from his ear to his shoulder and back up making sure to pause on his scent glands. Lance sunk his teeth in, not deep enough to leave a mark, around the glands and took happiness in how his omega convulsed with pleasure beneath him. He turned Keith’s head and did the same on the other side before moving his kisses further down. 

Lance leaned away and stared at Keith still in his lab chair. He was shivering and flushed and waiting. Lance avoided looking down quite yet, he could smell the slick, but looking at it would make him go too fast. Keith wasn’t rejecting the bite anymore and touching during courting had been out of the equation. He wanted to touch Keith. Lance reached out and let his hands stroke against Keith’s sides then along his toned arms. He touched his neck, long fingers grazing across the bite on the back causing Keith to whimper in pain and need. Finally, he gave in to the urge and grabbed onto Keith’s large pecs giving them both a squeeze. 

“L-lance, don’t,” Keith whined. 

“No, you don’t understand how delicious you are. I’m going to bite into more than just your neck before I mount you my omega, my prince.”

Lance let go of one pec but kept his hand on the other messaging it. He then focused in on the uncovered nipple and leaned forward. He didn’t give Keith warning before he took it into his mouth and began sucking. Keith reacted by thrusting his hips up, his cock touching Lance’s stomach. One hand went to Lance’s hair and held him close to his chest. 

“L-lance, that feels...so good,” Keith moaned softly as if he was ashamed to admit it. 

“I saw you playing with them. You like it here,” Lance said and switched over to licking it, his other hand going to play with the other nipple instead of palming the skin. 

“Lance...I should…” 

Lance pressed his head to Keith’s chest and shook it. “No, you should do nothing. I don’t want you to do anything yet, just enjoy. I like this.”

Keith nodded and ran a hand through his hair in some sort of frustration. 

Lance turned to the other nipple and found the thickest part of that pec. He wanted to have a day where he just tortured his mate and sucked Keith’s nipples all day, but he knew that wasn’t now and needed to carry on with his business. He leaned in and sunk his teeth deep enough to leave a bruise and felt Keith arch up against him again. 

Pushing Keith’s hips back onto the chair, Lance moved away and focused on Keith’s lower regions. His cock was leaking and harder than he remembered seeing in the mirror. His thighs were covered in slick and some of it had dropped onto the floor, most soaking into the seat of the chair. Lance removed his shirt now bare and grabbed Keith’s thighs spreading his legs further. Keith shuffled down, arms holding onto the back of the chair to help expose himself further. His omega slit was fluttering and flushed pink teasing Lance with its need. Lance rubbed the slick into Keith’s thighs then leaned in. 

The prince’s nose nudged at the omega’s balls pushing them out of the way to gain full access to the whole of Keith’s cunt. He licked the top easing Keith into the intrusion then began to press his tongue into the folds. Keith’s hips shook against Lance’s face. Lance placed a hand on Keith’s dick and started lapping at his insides. When Keith got too wiggly, he let go of the omega’s dick. When he stilled, he thumbed at its slit. Keith was shaking with the effort not to move being in faux-heat, mid mating, and virgin sensitive. Lance rewarded him by delving his tongue in and searching for the best parts, slurping up all the slick that gushed out, but there was more than he could really take and Lance pulled away chuckling. 

“Wh-what?” Keith asked. 

Lance wiped his mouth and looked up and down Keith. His toes were flexing, heels dug into the floor, a complete mess. The prince grinned at him and winked. 

“I did promise one day you would be wet for me.”

Suddenly, Keith grinned back. “I was wet for you before you even made that promise, little prince~.”

Lance stared blankly down at Keith then a low growl built up in his chest. “Turn around omega.”

It wasn’t a full command, but Keith’s eyes glazed over and he clumsily presented himself to Lance with hands on the back of the chair and the soft, round, but toned muscles of his butt and thighs facing Lance straight on. Lance scooted back a little then reached out for both cheeks of Keith’s ass and squeezed them. Keith went up on his toes and tried to keep still. A glob of slick escaped him and fell onto the floor. 

“You’re so ready for me, Keith, but if you want my knot you’re going to have to be more than wet,” Lance said. 

The prince leaned in and licked from Keith’s cunt up to his asshole. He held one cheek tight and spread it while letting the other go. Lance pressed his fingers to Keith’s omega hole and let slick cover them before pressing a finger into his ass. It only took a little prodding before the hole sucked the digit in. Keith let out a moan and glanced back at Lance. Light shame flushed his face as he enjoyed the intrusion and his lips were parted as he panted. 

“I know you like to play with yourself back here, love. I’ll fuck you there sometime, fill all your holes and get you pregnant. For now, I’m going to make sure everyone knows you’re mine.” 

With that declaration, Lance squeezed the cheek he still held and bit down into it hard enough to bruise. Keith wiggled his bottom, a gasping stuttered scream escaping him. 

“Lance! Ah….Alpha! Please mate me, mount me. I...I’ve never needed food more than I need your knot, Lance. And I lived on the streets when I was little before my mother found me. I never...by the lights, being an omega has never felt this tantalizingly good.”

Lance preened at such an admittance. His mind was too fogged over to fully understand what Keith meant about the streets. Most likely it had been a similar situation to now where an heir had been kept hidden among the common folk. There had been more war then, but Keith was with Lance now, safe as well as he could keep him and it was indeed Lance’s job to keep him safe. Though unlikely, an omega could get pregnant outside of heat, even a faux-heat. 

The prince moved his mouth in kisses to Keith’s thighs and bit into each. He wiggled and curled his finger in Keith’s ass until he could comfortably slide a second one in and then removed it and trailed his fingers along the omega prince’s cunt again. Lance reached lower and cupped Keith’s balls giving them a squeeze. 

“I’m glad you feel good,” Lance said and licked at his ass. “You’ll feel amazing once I have my cock in you. You know that, though, you’ve seen what it can do. Did you imagine it? I’ve imagined it, even imagined you riding me through a mirror. Would you like that?”

“Y-yes,” Keith admitted. 

“Then I’ll have to get you familiar with my dick so you know it’s me you’re riding,” Lance said and began loosening Keith’s ass further with his tongue. He didn’t dare reach any further and stroke the omega’s dick, he didn’t want him to cum from there yet. Experience told him internal orgasms could happen in succession far quicker than omega’s dicks on average and he wanted to wreck Keith. 

“Shiro kept...ah…kept me locked up at first. I would sneak around in the attic and peek into the rooms. The courtesans always looked so beautiful when you fucked them,” Keith blabbered as Lance tongue fucked his ass, moving back against his face just so. “Mmmh...I...I watched you laze around for hours just nursing all the rosier parts of their bodies, multiples, and then fuck them up so much they couldn’t take other patrons.”

Lance pulled away for a moment and moved his hand from Keith’s balls to his slit and slipped in two fingers into his cunt. The folds fluttered and Keith wriggled to spread his legs more. “I’ll fuck you up, Keith, make you feel beautiful and perfectly used.”

“O-oh, Lance,” Keith moaned and moved one hand from the back of the couch to the seat. “Oh...I...I grew jealous of them and started imagining you with me. I couldn’t imagine any of the other patrons, just you and your dick and your smile and I wanted your knot and your heart. And you’re a prince! A perfect prospect for me.”

Lance slipped a third and a fourth fingers into Keith, curling and stretching and went back to tonguing Keith’s ass listening to all of Keith’s confessions. 

“I begged Shiro to let me work. He would only allow it for a few hours so I tried hard to take work from the other servants that would put me in your view...ah, your fingers are so long. I wanted you to finger me under my skirts for so long. I don’t even much like skirts. I wanted you to see me. I’m so hard, Lance. My stomach is twisting.”

“It’s alright to cum,” Lance assured. “I’ll make you cum again.”

Keith whined and pressed back against Lance’s face on purpose. “It’s embarrassing. You haven’t even touched my cock.” 

“Are you going to squirt?” Lance teased pulling his fingers out of Keith’s slit and licked at the slick covering them. He wouldn’t even need oils this time. “It would be beautiful to see, but I’m about to burst. I’d rather knot you first.”

“Yes,” Keith agreed. 

Lance’s body ached as he moved to stand. He was tired and hot, but more was his need to finish the mating. He could feel Keith’s pleasure pumping in his veins and everything told him to help his mate find relief. The bond between mates was something far more than magic or science could explain. Lance stroked Keith’s body to make sure he was as calm and loose as he could be then held Keith around his chest and started to align himself as he moved to mount. Keith turned his head slightly and Lance kissed as his shoulder and neck. He rubbed his dick between Keith’s cheeks. It would be easy enough to guide himself in with his hand, but he didn’t want to let go of Keith. The omega was doing plenty of wiggling to help anyways. Finally, Lance angled his tip and pushed into the folds of Keith’s omega slit. 

Keith lifted the hand from the seat to place over Lance’s arms holding him and arched. He continued to wriggle trying to make room for his mate’s girth whining softly nonsensical words. Lance continued peppering kisses to the back of Keith’s neck and over his bite before fashioning his teeth, not enough to reopen the wound though he did want to, and bit. Keith stilled and let Lance enter him as slowly as he liked. 

Lance reveled in Keith’s heat once he’d bottomed out. He made a slow circling motion with his hips to test Keith’s adjustment. The omega whined, but a breathless please followed it. He removed his mouth from Keith’s neck and kissed his hair. 

“I’ve mounted you, Keith, but I want you to see our coupling,” he said.

“Lance?” Keith asked. 

Lance didn’t answer with words. He held tight to Keith’s middle and turned them so he was sitting in the chair, Keith in his lap, facing the mirror. Keith’s hips stayed flushed with his. Once the omega understood their new position, Lance removed one arm from his waist and began arranging Keith in the chair. He pulled Keith’s legs over the arms of the chair and spread him wide in full view of the mirror then cupped Keith’s face and urged him to look. 

“Do you see us?” Lance asked. “Do you see you? Was this all you wanted, my tricky omega?”

In the reflection, Keith was flushed and sticky. He was too muscular really to fit perfectly in Lance’s lap, but the chair was big and seeing such a strong omega willingly spread out for him was more than attractive to Lance. To think this was his mate was honestly more than Lance could have hoped for. Even a simple fuck would have been a blessing, but he would have wanted more. Keith’s abs trembled. His eyes were glazed, but he stared and Lance could feel him swallow against his hand. 

“You...look good inside me,” Keith answered. 

Lance let go of Keith’s chin and moved his hand to one leg, holding tight to his thigh. He nuzzled against Keith’s cheek and whispered, “You’ll look extravagant with me fucking you. Such a strong, sexy, succulent omega.”

Before Keith could respond, Lance began thrusting up. Keith gasped and reached to grab something. One hand landed on Lance’s arm, the other in his hair. 

Lance hissed and tugged his head from his omega’s grasp, but didn’t let up on his thrusts. He wouldn’t last much longer and he didn’t have quite the energy he wanted to properly support the position, but he was determined. 

Keith let go of Lance’s hair and held onto his neck instead. “L-Lance~.”

“Watch us, Keith, watch yourself. That’s the mirror. That one and the hand mirror. I’ve watched you touch yourself through them, just like you imagined.”

Keith moaned, but his eyes steadied on the mirror’s reflection. Lance watched, too. 

Keith laid taunt over Lance, his dick bouncing against his stomach dribbling with precum. Lance angled a bit to get a better look at his cock abusing Keith’s cunt. He didn’t pull out very far, but he could see it glistening in Keith’s slick and he made sure he landed flush against Keith feeling his knot start to form. Keith’s nipples were perked and puffy. The bite on one pec was still red and Lance could see the bites on his thighs as well. 

“I can’t, Lance,” Keith moaned. “Alpha, I want to cum. I want you to breed me, but I want to cum.”

“I promise I’ll breed you, but wait until I’ve knotted you, okay Keith. I want to bite you again, but I need to know. Can you see it? I think you’ll take it well.”

Keith nodded, biting his lip. A particularly hard thrust had him gasping. “L-Lance, you’re stretching me more. I want your knot. I want to mate you.”

Lance hissed feeling Keith’s fingernails dig into the back of his neck. He didn’t tell him to stop, though, not when he was this close. He could feel himself catching on Keith’s slit, but it was still so easy to move with how much slick he’d worked out of his mate. That easy movement became harder and Lance thrust deeper into Keith limiting how much he could pull out. He focused on grinding against Keith’s sensitive spots as he held Keith in his lap. 

“Look, taking my knot so well. You can touch yourself. I want to watch you cum.”

“I want to move,” Keith said and began swiveling his hips on Lance’s lap. He removed his hand from Lance’s neck and began stroking his cock with Lance’s short thrusts. 

Any second now, Lance knew he’d cum. He nosed at Keith’s neck and mouthed at the mark then bit down. Keith’s hand stilled on his dick and Lance could smell the new slick leaking out and lubing his knot. He managed to drive just a bit deeper and began filling his mate as Keith slumped back against Lance. 

Lance didn’t let go of Keith’s neck until he was shooting only dribbles of cum into Keith. He licked the wound then sucked a purple mark beside it before moving Keith’s legs off the chair’s arms so he was properly sitting in Lance’s lap. It made him grow tighter around Lance’s knot and Lance shot a larger load into Keith making the omega moan softly. He turned his head and looked at Lance before leaning up and kissing his blood-stained lips. 

“You didn’t have to bite again,” Keith said. His voice sounded wrecked. 

Lance wiped Keith’s mouth then his own and returned the kiss. “It doesn’t hurt if it’s the same alpha. Besides, I wanted you to understand I wasn’t doing this just so I could mount you whenever I wanted.”

Keith grinned up at him. “Not whenever. You can’t bend me over a balcony during a speech. That would be degrading to an omega king. Perhaps we can leave the windows open for spies to watch me dominate you. I want you to teach me that.”

Lance tilted his mate’s head and kissed under his chin. “I’ll teach you all sorts of stuff. I’ll be your consort, it’s my duty.”

Keith hummed softly and wiggled his hips in Lance’s lap milking his knot further. “Is that alright with you, being an Alpha-Consort?”

“It’s better than being the king’s brother. And I’d be Mage-Consort.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. We’ll have to implement many of these mirrors of yours in the Marmora castle if we win.”

“You will win,” Lance assured. “My mirrors will help you. My love will help you. Just like tonight.”

Keith sighed and placed a kiss to Lance’s chin. 

“I love you so much.” 

He placed one to his cheek. 

“Thank you for being you.”

Lance chuckled. “Are you thanking me for my libido?”

“No,” Keith said and placed multiple pecks to Lance’s lips before finally pulling a long kiss from his mate. “I’m thanking you for your heart. It wasn't small. I know now that you would have helped me even if you hadn’t mated me. But just knowing where I was hiding and how often you were there, a forced mating would have happened. I wanted you to have a choice as much as you could.”

Lance held Keith tight. “There was only one choice from the moment I met you.”

“Your libido, though,” Keith said and tried to wiggle on Lance’s dick once more. His knot was starting to go down, but it was still sensitive and he kept Keith still. “Well, we’ve still got a long way to go before I thank you for that. First, I advise you to feed me one of those delicious apples I see on your desk when I can finally hop off your knot.”

“Of course,” Lance promised. “I gathered them for my mate after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments and Kudos and tell me about your favorite fairytales.


End file.
